This invention relates to a heater, and more particularly to a water heater for domestic or industrial use. More specifically, the invention relates to a water heater of the fuel burning type, and more particularly to a gas water heater. The invention more particularly relates to a water heater that provides a novel and advantageous way of handling products of combustion of the fuel that is used, especially the effective and efficient removal of condensate therefrom. The invention further relates to a highly advantageous and more economical apparatus for causing the flow of air and fuel into the burner that provides the energy for the water heater, and through exhaust tubes for handling the combustion gases resulting from the burning of the fuel.
It is well known in the art to provide a water heater with a gas burner and with a convoluted exhaust gas exit tube which is immersed in the water contained in the water heater tank and which transfers heat into the water. Such a water heater is disclosed, for example, in the patent issued to Mor-Flo Industries, Inc., U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,352, granted Jun. 11, 1991. Such a water heater is provided with a blower just beneath the burner, arranged for introducing a combination of air and fuel into the burner under positive pressure in order to provide the combustion that is necessary to generate the heat for heating the water. Such an apparatus is widely known for its effective and reliable use. The blower provided in commercial water heaters embodying the features of the aforementioned Mor-Flo patent, has necessarily been constructed of relatively expensive fire-resistant metals and materials. Although such blowers are relatively expensive, their use is necessary and important because they need to provide resistance to the high temperatures resulting from an occasional backfire of the blower back through the blower.
In many fuel-fired water heaters considerable condensate is formed in the exhaust gas tubes of the water heater, and means must be provided at the exhaust gas exit from the water heater to separate the condensate from the exhaust gases and to handle or otherwise dispose of the condensate. This, too, requires additional expense in the manufacture of the water heater and its subsequent maintenance.